


The wrong time

by Dylanstiles



Category: American Assassin (2017), American Assassin - Vince Flynn
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanstiles/pseuds/Dylanstiles
Summary: Mitch Rapp was on a serious mission with someone he used to have a thing with. A woman named Donatella Rahn. He is over their previous relationship now that he has a beautiful girlfriend named Anna Rielly, but Donatella isn't going to let that get between her and the man she still has feelings for.





	The wrong time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey please leave your thoughts on this! If you want.
> 
> I died so much reading the conflict between Donatella Mitch and Anna ugh she nearly ruined Mitch and Anna's relationship.

Mitch Rapp woke up slowly, his eyes half open even though it was still dark out. He was too tired to get out of bed but knew he must to get answers from someone he thought he would never see again. Lying next to Rapp was a beautiful woman with golden brown skin, and luscious brown hair who was sound asleep. Rapp smiled at the beautiful girl and kissed her, after he quietly got out of bed then leaving the room. He took a peek at his phone and saw it was four in the morning. Rapp hoped the person was not late, he was exhausted and needed more rest. As he opened his front door he saw someone wearing a dark coat covering their face. Rapp saw blonde hair he knew it was the woman. As he walked to her he stopped and sat on the bench. "Do you have the answers I've been wanting? One that will help me catch that son of a bitch?" Rapp asked staring into the distance. The woman flicked her cigarette to the ground and crushed it with her heel. "I am not the one to give answers when you don't give me any of yours." She remarked crossing her arms. Rapp breathed out and closed his eyes, he did not want to hear any of her bullshit. "Just give me some answers Donatella. I don't got time for this shit. Time is running out." Rapp explained with a calm tone. She walked over to the bench and sat, she moved close to him just when Rapp moved over to the right. "What is it?" Donatella asked staying where she is. Mitch looked over at her and saw hurt in her eyes. "I- I have someone Donatella. I love her." Mitch admitted standing. Rahn stared at the floor. "Well, you just forget about us?" She asked looking up. "We were never a couple. We were just partners who occasionally had you know." Explained Rapp. Rahn gasped quietly, she even put a small chuckle. "Where is she? Can I meet her is she up stairs?" She asked turning around to the house. "Donatella stop. I didn't come here to talk about relationships, I need answers to find out who-" "So you expect me to just get over you?" She cut him off. "This is not the time. For the love of God Donatella I need answers or you're going to get this country in a lot of trouble." Mitch shouted slightly. She looked past him and then saw it was starting to rain. "Well we have to go inside it's raining." She explained. "No way we're not going in there let's go to the coffee shop." Rapp suggested. "No, if she's asleep it'll be fine she won't hear a thing." She said with a smart tone. "Don't you dare think like that Donatella. What we had is over." He hissed staring her dead in the eye. Rahn finally had it. She turned back and headed for the front door to Mitch's home. She knocked on the door hard. "Donatella stop it!" Mitch shouted. It was now lighting and thunder, they had no choice but to go inside. Mitch snapped her hand away and took out his keys to unlock the door. He opened it and hoped Anna his girlfriend was still asleep. Rapp and Rahn walked in. Mitch took off his coat and set it on the chair. "See, your lucky she didn't wake up. I would've-" "what? Kick me out? That's how you treat someone you once loved?" "Loved?" A woman's voice repeated the word from the stair case. Mitch turned around to see Anna in her robe with confused tired eyes. "Mitchell who is this?" She asked staying on the last step. "I'm his former lover. We used to you know." Donatella smirked. Mitch turned to face her his face red flushed with anger and his fists clenched. She has no idea how much Anna means to him. "Mitch is that true?" Anna asked holding on to the railing. "Honey, yes but that was a long time ago, way before we met. I love you I promise." He said moving close to her. Anna moved up one step. Her eyes began to fill with tears. "Mitch, why is she here in the middle of the night then?" Anna cried. "I have to get some answers from her, there's nothing going on I promise Anna please believe me." Mitch pleaded walking closer to her with his hand out. Anna closed her eyes and was wiping her tears. "You'll get those answers another time. I'm done here. You broke my heart once again Rapp." Donatella mentioned heading for the door. Mitch didn't bother to look, he just stared into Anna's beautiful green sad eyes. "I was just trying to get answers, I promise. It started to rain so we came inside, please believe me." Mitch pleaded once more. Anna sniffled then nodded her head. She grabbed his hand then walked down two steps and buried her face in his chest as he held her close kissing the top of her head. "I love you so much Anna, I'll never hurt you." He whispered stoking her hair. "I love you too Mitch." Anna whispered.


End file.
